


Men with Golden Fins

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Series: Klaine Madness [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend the night together after "Prom-asaurus."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709662
Kudos: 10





	Men with Golden Fins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for the first and only [Klaine Madness](https://klainemadness.livejournal.com) "Klaine Smut Writing Playoff," which I ultimately won, thanks to all the voters!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Prompt four, the final level of the challenge, was to write this smut "without any dialogue exchanged (internal monologues are allowed)." I've done some minor copyediting on the work between the original challenge submission and AO3 posting. The title is from the _Spring Awakening_ song "Touch Me." Any mistakes are mine alone. 

Half-hard already from dancing all night with Kurt, and even more from the pleasure of having watched Kurt carefully slip out of his senior prom clothes, Blaine smiles. He lifts the sheet covering his own nakedness, opening his arms for Kurt. The love in Kurt's bright eyes and answering smile fills Blaine, pooled warmth in his gut pulsing through him in slow waves.

Kurt switches off his bedroom light, his door already closed per special exception. In darkness he eases gracefully into Blaine's welcoming arms. He tangles soft fingers in Blaine's wild hair, and his lips graze Blaine's jaw.

Sighing happily, Blaine turns to catch the goodnight kiss properly. Kurt takes his open mouth for the invitation it is. His tongue dips in, meeting Blaine's with slick, minty tingling caresses. Blaine runs his hands down the smooth line of Kurt's back to cup his waist.

Kurt hums approval. He breaks the kiss to suck behind Blaine's ear and lick along Blaine's neck, the muscles tensed while Blaine angles his chin to give access. When Kurt twists his hips, his cock brushes velvety hot across Blaine's thigh.

A low groan rumbles from Blaine's chest, his grip tightening on Kurt's waist. His own hips hitch upward to drag his cock against the sheet, silky, barely frictional. He pulls Kurt closer. The head of Kurt's cock drags wetly against Blaine's shaft, and Blaine jerks, groaning more loudly.

Kurt's hand claps over his mouth. Blaine kisses his palm apologetically but feels Kurt's reassuring kiss to the hollow at the base of his neck. Kurt's fingers trail over Blaine's mouth, and his thumb tugs Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine nuzzles at the warm, salty skin.

Kurt makes a small, wounded sound before withdrawing the warm pressure of his body from Blaine's.

Blaine's protesting whine pitches higher, into need, when the bed creaks and the head of Kurt's cock nudges Blaine's cheek. Kurt's dry hand cups Blaine's face as his cock rubs Blaine's lips, and Blaine flicks his tongue over the broad, flushed head. Tasting precome, he licks into the slit for more.

Kurt's hips buck. Blaine swallows the head and sucks hard. Wrapping one hand around Kurt's balls and the other around the base of Kurt's cock, he curls his tongue against the sensitive spot under the head. Kurt whimpers quietly. His hand drops for balance low on Blaine's stomach. He thrusts deeper, the taste and scent and heat of him drowning Blaine's senses.

God, Blaine wishes now Kurt hadn't turned off the lights. Even the imagined visual of his beautifully flexible boyfriend arched backward over him, Kurt's long cock shining with Blaine's saliva where it stretches his lips and Kurt's fingers resting so achingly close to Blaine's cock, makes Blaine moan desperately. That makes Kurt drive his cock in deeper, which makes Blaine suck harder and his hips jerk. Unfortunately _that_ makes Kurt's hand slip on Blaine's sweaty abdomen and his cock pop out of Blaine's mouth. He lands sideways across Blaine, who grunts.

They lie giggling breathlessly until Kurt twists to lie atop Blaine. He rubs his cock slickly against Blaine's and pushes three fingers between Blaine's swollen, parted lips.

Muffling a gasp, Blaine sucks Kurt's fingers, his hips rolling to meet Kurt's.

Kurt guides possessive, tender fingers in and out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine slips his tongue around them, gets them sloppy wet before spreading his legs wide for Kurt. A hungry noise escapes Kurt's throat, and he wriggles, hot and lithe, down Blaine's body. Kurt's other hand curves loosely around Blaine's cock as he drags his wet fingers below, massaging Blaine's perineum and stroking back to breach his hole with the tip of one finger.

Clutching the sheet beneath him, Blaine whines and tilts his hips alternately toward each of Kurt's hands because he needs so much more, _now_.

He feels Kurt kiss his knee, the brief caress conveying understanding and affection. Blaine inhales sharply when Kurt's finger penetrates further. He forces himself to exhale, breathe deeply, and relax past the burn. Kurt strokes Blaine’s cock agonizingly slowly and fills him with one, two, three careful fingers that gradually stretch his hole.

Then Kurt's fingertips flex against the bundled nerves inside him, and Blaine's deep breaths become quick, rough pants.

His body is molten, cupped in Kurt's hands to pour into the shape of their shared desire.

Blaine's teeth dent his lower lip as hard as his fists clench the sheet, as hard as his cock feels in Kurt's fist. He pries one of his own hands free to reach blindly for Kurt's wrist, and hisses, pleads, fricative with need.

Releasing Blaine's cock, Kurt tangles that hand with Blaine's on the sheet. He gently pulls his fingers out of Blaine, who moans at the emptiness. Kurt's mouth immediately seeks his and swallows his moans, while Kurt rubs his cock against Blaine's hole and presses the head past the rim, inside Blaine.

Nibbling Kurt's lip, Blaine sucks it then draws Kurt's tongue into his mouth. Kurt drives his cock inward, and the kiss breaks over their ragged breaths.

Blaine manages to keen an encouraging note and grips Kurt's ass. Kurt takes the hint, starting to thrust, and Blaine rocks into the stretch, _so full_ , molded to Kurt. He bites back a groan when Kurt's hard length brushes his prostate. Wishing he could look in Kurt's eyes, Blaine trails his hands up Kurt's back and around, to trace Kurt's neck, eyebrows, nose, ears, and closed eyelids.

Kurt's thrusts slow. Fitting his hand between them to cradle Blaine's cock, Kurt matches his strokes into and around Blaine to the long sweeps of Blaine's fingers. When they find each other's mouths again, the rolling, languid rhythm suffuses their kiss too. Their breaths, their bodies, their everything flows together until the wave washes over them both, Blaine spilling between them, Kurt inside him.

Two salty-sticky, gasping, connected beings, they're like a merman sampling oxygen, Blaine thinks, too swept away even to laugh.

They drift, ashore where the tide wove them together.

~ end ~ 


End file.
